Buscando a Umi
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Megu quería conocer el mar y Suigintou estaba dispuesta a encontrarlo como poseerlo pero... Varios minutos después estaba usando un lindo bañador escolar en una piscina de los Sakurada y Shinku estaba tirada en el suelo en un charco de sangre mientras se escuchaba "Bikini Sport Ponchin" Fic inspirado en la canción Bikini Sport Ponchin de Maximum the Hormone
1. Chapter 1

Un día más Megu Kakizaki en ese estúpido hospital y postrada en esa cama blanca, era verano donde el cielo era azul celeste con nubes despejadas, un sol imponente, cigarras sonando en todas partes sin cesar, todo eso se lo perdía y todo por esa maldita enfermedad. Comía una sandía, daba una mordida sutil y culminaba con un suspiro mientras en la ventana estaba Suigintou.

Suigintou estaba sentada en la ventana viendo el estupido paisaje de siempre, estúpidos humanos caminando o andando en la calle, muchas tiendas, mucho bullicio aunque su objetivo como siempre era obtener las rosas místicas (En especial la de Shinku, bueno dos rosas, la de ella y la que tenía ahí abajo… Esta última parte ustedes lo entienden), ganar el juego de Alice y ser esa Alice para volver a obtener el amor perdido de su padre.

Como siempre callada y sentada, sin decir nada mientras Megu comía de nuevo otra sandía y otro suspiro, en verdad era otro verano que se fue al garete. Miró sea a su muñeca como a la ventana brillante, dejó la sandía en el plato

-Ya que estoy en el hospital en serio no puedo encontrarlo- La pelinegra miró a la rosa negra- Ya es verano, ¿No?

No hubo respuesta alguna de la prusiana, no era de extrañar que tuvo una batalla con Shinku o alguna de sus amigas y perdió el combate, por algo su silencio repentino. Una vez más Megu probaba su sandía y dio un leve mordisco hasta llevarlo a su aparato digestivo.

-Me gustaría conocer el océano- Expresó mientras miraba esa sandía y ahora miraba al cielo, si tan solo tuviera las fuerzas necesarias para levantarse como ver el paisaje pero se limitaba a ver el celeste matutino- Sería muy lindo si hubiera un océano fuera del hospital

El mismo silencio rondaba como siempre a lo cual Megu continuó comiendo sus alimentos mientras la primera muñeca seguía viendo las afueras pero por alguna extraña razón su mirada se enfocaba en más allá de los edificios de la ciudad, era interesante buscar ese algo más de los enormes edificios que adornaban Tokio… Si era una voluntad de su médium pues debía hacerse realidad al pie de la letra.

(…)

En la mansión Sakurada, Hinaichigo estaba viendo a la luz de la ventana lo que parecía ser una brillante concha o almeja de un color resplandeciente, la muñeca rosa estaba muy maravillada por ver una de tantas almejas que estaban en la pequeña mesa mientra Nori le explicaba que eran como un tesoro entre ella y Jun, mientras tanto el hikikomori estaba teniendo como siempre otra bronca con Shinku acerca de té.

-¡Wow! ¡Son preciosísimas-nano!- Exclamó la sexta muñeca mientras sus verdes ojos se maravillaban al ver semejante concha, de hecho nunca había visto nada igual ni siquiera el mar desde hace mucho tiempo mientras Nori se reía levemente

-Nori, ¿Qué son?

-Son una especie de almejas conocidas como almejas marinas

-¿Oh?- Miró con reojo el contenido de esa caja, habían muchas comenzando desde simples almejas hasta había una caracola lo que despertaba el interés como la curiosidad de la muñeca rosa- ¡Es muy interesante el que todas tengan unas formas diferentes!

-¿Hay algunas que te gusten mucho?- Hinaichigo asintió ante la pregunta- Te regalaré tantas como quieras

-¿En serio?- La muñeca de cabellos a lo ricitos estaba con unos ojitos estrellados mientras el fondo era de brillitos y flores junto a un rosa tono fuerte- ¡Kyaa! ¿Cuáles debería escoger?

Mientras tanto a una distancia Shinku estaba con su habitual cara seria mientras una gota de sudor de ubicaba en su mejilla, a veces la actitud de su hermana menor le agobiaba mucho en ocasiones, al menos Suiseiseki era soportable pero Hinaichigo era como cualquier niña boba y tonta que se la pasaba viviendo en su mundo, la más infantil de las siete.

Por ahora su única salida ante esa situación era tomarse un buen té pero como era obvio y no era de extrañar terminaba en lo mismo

-Jun…

-Sí

-¿Qué pasa?- Su habitual voz de desgano ponía la primera piedra

-El té está tibio

-…-Comenzó a refunfuñar, de hecho era lo mismo de siempre cuando se trataba de las exigencias de la muñeca roja

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que tienes que usar agua caliente para preparar el té?

-Entiendo- Por ahora tenía una pequeña vena negra en su cabello a lo cual le trajo otro café, a veces se preguntaba si ese rollo del té era una especie de trolleada o un intento para barato de hacerlo enfurecer pues esta rubia insoportable lo estaba logrando, mientras Suiseiseki aprovechó el momento para grabar con su móvil y Souseiseki como siempre era cómplice en contra de su voluntad, era imposible darle un no a la muñeca verde después de todo más que su hermana gemela era su hembra castigadora, su maestra que conocía hasta su más íntima.

-Jun… El té está tibio

-Entiendo- Ahora su vena creció y era blanca, otra taza

-Está tibio

-Entiendo- Ahora su vena estaba roja mientras unas cuantas venas rodeaban sus brazos como hubiese estado matándose en los gimnasios, en cualquier momento la situación se tornaría molesta pero

-¡Freezer!... Eh, digo… ¡JUUUN!- Ahora era la quinta muñeca que tenía una especie de cabellos parados excepto sus rizos-coletas aunque eso le daba un toque diferente a su peinado Super Saiyajin mientras una luz igualmente dorada rodeaba su cuerpo

\- ¡El maldito té está tibio! ¡Debes que calentarlo sabandija!

Ahora era el hikkikomori que estaba rasgándose la camisa mientras tenía un cuerpo tonificado y decente mientras tenía dibujada con marcadores la constelación de la Osa Mayor

-¿¡Cómo dices niña mandona!? ¿¡Si no te gusta así por qué no la calientas tú!?

Ambos gruñían de ira y enojo, se querían matarse del uno al otro mientras Suiseiseki estaba abrazándose a sí misma mientras hacía besitos estilo pescado y luego sacaba la lengua haciendo que aquel pleito entrara en una pausa mientras ambos contrincantes estaban con un sudor en la frente, no entendían a qué quería llegar la muñeca verde mientras la muñeca azul estaba con una cara de WTF.

-Y luego Jun y Shinku se besan, lo hacen de lengua y luego le toca el trasero

-¡CALLATE CHACHALACAS!- Le gritaron al unísono y una vez más entraron en un combate de miradas mientras dos kis, uno rojo y uno dorado chocaban entre sí mientras pequeños truenos salían de aquel pequeño choque, el primero en hablar fue Jun, pareciera que era otra discusión digna de uno de esos discursos de la WWE.

Faltaban que el muchacho y la muñeca tuvieran un micrófono, un ring donde estuvieran hablando, una fanaticada, una sala de tres comentaristas, y sobretodo que Jun usara un pantalón con rodilleras y una máscara; y luego Shinku estuviera vestida de leotardo rojo y con mascara… Una típica discusión de lucha libre.

El primero en tomar el micrófono es el hikkikomori

-¡En primer lugar no deberías beber el té caliente no está caliente!- Le señalaba constantemente con el dedo- ¡Me hace sentir bochorno y más cuando estoy con una niñita exigente como tú!

Ahora Shinku debía responder

-¡Despeja la mente y hasta el fuego se sentirá frío como tú!- Como siempre le señalaba con el dedo- ¡No te entrenaste lo suficiente y es por eso que lo sientes caliente, claro cuando estás tus porno! ¿Ahí si te pones caliente, verdad?

-¡Sí que te jactas para alguien que está cubierta de sudor! ¡Luego de que te vas con la gótica y lo hacen en el oscurito!

Mientras eso pasaba, Nori como Hinaichigo estaban con cara incomoda mientras sonreían torpemente aparte de una gota en la cabeza de cada una, de hecho no entendían como este rollo del té llegaba a un casi encuentro de lucha libre

-¿Cómo te atreves…?

-¡No lo niegues Shinku! ¡Tú y la otra rara tienen algo entre ustedes!

La quinta muñeca se iba a lanzar al ataque pero la referí Nori intervino y en menos de nada dijo

-Te lo calentaré enseguida, Shinku- La mayor de los Sakurada alejó a la muñeca roja con tal de tranquilizarla con la premisa hacer bien el trabajo de lo que no hizo su hermano menor

-Shunku, disculpa que no lo notara

-¡Voy a enseñarle a ese sirviente engreído algunos modales!

Mientras tanto el muchacho de gafas se encogió de hombros tomando poca importancia al asunto a lo cual se dirigió notando que Hinaichigo estaba mucho tiempo viendo algo

-¿Hm? ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Se acercó con interés hasta posarse detrás del sofá y vio de cerca la caja de almejas marinas- Ah vaya, estas sí que me traen muchos recuerdos

Tomó una de ellas y la vio detenidamente, en menos de nada sintió una pequeña nostalgia aunque siempre mantenía esa cara seria

-¿No son estas las que agarré en la playa cuando estaba en la primaria? ¿Dónde las encontraste?

-Las encontré cuando estaba jugando al escondite con Nori- Respondió la sexta muñeca mientras kle mostraba la caja, el hikkikomori no se lo podía creer ya que pensaba que las había perdido o algo parecido

-Casi no puedo creer que las encontraras

La muñeca rosa miró con ternura al muchacho como si quisiera una opinión acerca de él o al menos una sugerencia

-Nori me dijo que me regalarías algunas, ¿Tienes alguna recomendación?

El muchacho calló por unos segundos hasta que señaló a la quinta muñeca en la parte menos vista de almejas en la caja

-¿Qué te parece esta? Aunque en la parte de afuera luce un poco llana- En eso sacó una especie de caparazón definido como grande, en forma de enrolle casi parecida a una ocarina que por cierto impresionó a la muñeca rosa

-¿Qué es?

-Es una almeja caracol

La muñeca con peinado de ricitos no vio con muy buenos ojos ese detalle y eso que hizo un puchero de enojo al verlo cerca, le parecía bastante feo como horrible

-Eh… No es muy linda que digamos

-Eso es verdad pero el verdadero valor de ésta no se mide por el exterior sino por el interior- Recalcó y en menos de nada apartó los cabellos de Hinaichigo para acercar el caparazón a su oído izquierdo- Si te la pones en la oreja…

En menos de nada la sexta muñeca escuchó una especie de viento susurrante, más bien a las olas de una playa o la brisa del mar pero de alguna forma se sentía que estaba en un lugar paradisiaco de arena blanca como de aguas azules y cristalinas… Era raro pero se sentía de maravilla

-¿Qué piensas?- Preguntó el hikkikomori notando que la muñeca rosa quedaba sin habla y estaba de piedra a lo cual apartó el caparazón mientras Hinaichigo seguía como si nada, un minuto de silencio pasó para que la joven diera una respuesta

-Es… ¡Es genial!- Tenía los ojos estrellados como un sonrojo en sus mejillas

-¿Te gustó?

-¡Sí! ¡Hace un sonido susurrante!- Tomó de cuenta el caparazón mientras intentaba saber cómo se veía por dentro y el porqué de ese relajante sonido pero no hallaba nada

-Es muy extraño ya que no hay algo adentro, ¿Qué clase de sonido es el que le sale?

-Yo tampoco sé cómo funciona- Opinó Jun- Pero cuando pones una caracola contra la oreja escuchas el sonido del océano

-¿Qué es el océano?- Preguntó Hinaichigo a lo cual el hikkikomori dio un leve suspiro, tenía mucho más bien demasiado que explicar, no entendía como una muñeca antigua al pasar de los tiempos no lograba entender nada.

(…)

Suigintou decidió volar por la ciudad con tal de cumplir el sueño de su médium mientras portaba en su mano el móvil con tal de saber dónde estaba el mar como se decía en el japonés, buscaba a Umi hasta que se topó con una de las entradas de una piscina comunal, había una valla metálica y un cartel que según su contenido era una especie de piscina comunal para cristianos y una chica peliazul que estaba alistándose para la piscina.

-Bien, veamos esa es una gran valla es decir Ami, y este es un pecado o sea Tsumi y esa de allá es una cigarra, es decir Semi- Quedó muda por unos segundos- Estoy con Ami, Tsumi y Semi pero, ¿Dónde está Umi?

-¿Me llamabas?- Preguntó la peliazul que estaba muda ante la presencia de la primera muñeca

-No, me refería al océano- Respondió la rosa negra aunque debía sacarse una duda- ¿Me puedes decir que es un océano?

-¡Ahí te agarré puerca!- Se escuchó una voz dulce pero dura y en menos de nada salió una peligris de ojitos ámbar dispuesta a enfrentar a la "Basura que le quitó a su hembra", de hecho era la hembra castigadora de la peliazul

-¡Esta chica no te pertenece!- Reclamó la joven mientras alistaba las garras para darle unos buenos putazos a la primera muñeca la cual tenía un tic en el ojo más una gota de sudor, de hecho no entendía que diablos pasaba aquí

-¡Umi-chan, es mía! ¡Solamente mía!- En menos de nada la chica cabello de pájaro tomó el brazo de la peliazul con posesividad mientras se escuchaba aquella vieja canción de Paulina Rubio, esa de "Mío, ese hombre es mío"

-¿Qué cosas dices mortal?- Comenzó a enfadarse

-¡Lo que escuchaste niña gótica! ¡Aléjate de mi Umi! ¡Es mía!

-Para tu información humana, no estoy interesada en ese tipo de cosas. De hecho mi objetivo es vencer a Shinku

-¿Acaso esa Shinku es tu ex o qué?

-Sabes que pedazo de animal- Habló con los dientes apretados, debía deshacerse de esa niña tonta- Te destruiré hasta que seas basura y no tendré piedad contigo

En menos de nada la peligris alzó de las alas a la pobre prusiana mientras ésta ya estaba hasta la coronilla de tanta estupidez de los humanos, la ojidorada con una mirada burlona le dijo mientras le señalaba con el dedo

-Debo asegurarme de que seas un duende. Quiero que cantes una canción de anime o algo

-¿Pero qué estás haciendo humana?- La peligris imitaba a la pobre rosa negra usando una mano como títere como si intentara arremedarla, Suigintou no iba a permitir tal ofensa, debía hacerla como era… Una basura

-¡Suéltame ahora mismo! No voy a permitir que me trates de esa manera, eso nunca…- Decía mientras movía en vano sus puños y pies, quería darle una lección pero era inútil ya que sus alas eran como su punto debil

Un minuto después la pobre Suigintou estaba colgada de un poste cercano a la valla mientras la peligris se llevaba a su novia con paso triunfante como si le hubiera llevado la victoria. La rosa negra estaba colgada de calzones, es decir le hicieron calzón chino y para remate tenía una especie de bandera de Inglaterra en sus interiores con el kanji 真紅… Tenía mucho que explicar u ocultar sobre todo si Shinku estaba de por medio.

(…)


	2. Chapter 2

Finalmente la prusiana se había liberado de ese horrible castigo impuesto por la humana pero por ahora debía buscar a Umi, el océano aunque había cierto peligro de que Kotori (Los pájaros) se entrometieran en su camino. La muñeca negra estaba sentada en un tejado cercano mientras suspiraba desilusionada al no cumplir la promesa a su médium.

La pobre por ahora estaba entre seguir su búsqueda o tener un plan de contingencia para pelear contra Shinku por enésima vez, obtener su rosa mística y de ser posible obtener su otra rosa mística en cada noche, ok esa última no, pero era su más grande ambición y el nivel se completaría cuando ganaría el juego de Alice, ser ella y obtener el amor que según ella lo merecía por parte de su padre.

De pronto había escuchado un grito de niña ansiosa

-¡Wow! ¡Es el océano!- En menos de nada la prusiana vio donde estaba ni nada más ni menos que Hinaichigo que estaba usando un bañador rosa que remarcaba su cuerpo plano, la sexta muñeca estaba jugando con una pelota tirando de arriba y abajo, de hecho lo estaba haciendo al estilo Quico hasta diría que tuviera una pelota cuadrada… Estúpida y sensual referencia al Chavo.

La muñeca negra ahora fijaba su vista en una especie de piscina inflable redonda y una manguera dentro de ella junto con el agua celeste radiante y brillante, fue ahí donde Suigintou quedó de piedra hasta diría que estaba con la boca abierta con ojos en plato, todo eso era el océano, era la primera vez que veía el océano.

Aquello era el océano, era Umi aunque no estaba Kotori para ser su piedra en el camino. Al fín estaba enfrente del sueño tan ansiado por Megu y en menos de nada sacó el móvil para tomar unas cuantas fotos y en menos de nada hacer su acto de presencia como siempre batiendo sus alas mientras Hinaichigo se distraía jugando con la pelota aunque tenía ganas de ir a lanzarse sobre la piscina.

-¡Yey! ¡Puedo divertirme un rato!- Exclamó la sexta muñeca mientras se iba a preparar para darse un chapuzón sin saber que un temible ser oscuro estaba rondando por un lugar aparte de que unas alas negras se iban con la ruta del viento, era el ángel caído de las Rozen Maiden, la primera muñeca en ser creada pero la más cruel y mortal de todas.

-¿Suigintou?

La rosa negra responde con ráfagas de plumas que impactan sobre la pobre Hinaichigo la cual estaba absorta ante su presencia, la rosa negra hacía una de sus caras en plan "Voy a robarme todas sus rosas, quiero hacer basura a Shinku".

-Sería un desperdicio dejarte el océano, si no quieres salir herida no hagas un escándalo y entrégamelo- Tal como lo dijo le entregaron el océano, mejor dicho alguien usó la manguera con tal de mojarla, su vestido negro junto con sus alas negras fueron al garete y el culpable se hizo notar, era el apodado "Sirviente personal de Shinku"… (Ya me imagino a Shinku haciendo un buen femdom con el pobre Jun).

-¡¿Pero qué te pasa maldito humano?!- Reclamó la rosa negra mientras tenía una vena en su sien

-Muy simple niña gótica, no acoses a Hinaichigo

-¡Que no soy una gotica!

-Como sea, es imposible que el océano caba en nuestro patio trasero, ¿Eres idiota o qué?

-¡¿Qué…?! ¡Eres un maldito insecto!- Comenzó a enfurecerse ahora tres venas negras en su cabello, estaba en modo Vegeta encabronado- ¿¡A qué te refieres!? ¡Nada más cometí un pequeño error! ¡Eso es todo!

-Y en efecto lo hiciste- El hikkikomori de pronto hacía una mirada de burla, muy al estilo Saitama- Es océano es el origen de toda la vida en la Tierra

Suigintou quedó con cara de WTF mientras estaba con las rayas y sombra sobre su rostro, mientras que arriba de ella estaban los famosos tres puntos seguidos y más cuando Jun le entregó un mapamundi y en efecto todo el calor del mapa terrestre era el océano… Se sentía burlada como humillada, si hubiera sabido sobre aquello seguramente estaría ideando una estrategia para tener las rosas místicas como en vencer definitivamente a Shinku (Aunque hay rumores de que es una tapadera para ocultar el amor tsundere entre ambas)

Mientras tanto Jun seguía dando su lección de "Como encarar la realidad"

-Tal vez deberías ir a examinarte en un hospital por confundir una piscina con el origen de la vida

La pobre vio de nuevo el mapamundi, luego la piscina y de nuevo el mapa y así siguió hasta que tiró el mapa al suelo, comenzó a hacer un extraño de caminar como si estuviese caminando, hizo una cara que estaba entre dar risa y dar miedo y en menos de nada comenzó a saltar sobre el pobre mapamundi pisoteándolo como lo que era, una basura como una broma cruel hacia ella.

-¡¿Cómo se supone que me llevé algo así?!

-¡Qué sé yo!- Comenzó a defenderse el chico de gafas- ¿¡Por qué te enloqueces haciendo el Don Ramón!?

Mientras aquella referencia a Ramón Valdez se hacía cierta muñeca de cabellera rubia como de modales refinados y de procedencia inglesa estaba ahí dentro de lo que parecía ser una especie de vestidor, la rosa roja como la quinta muñeca (Y aparte la favorita de Papu Rozen) estaba con su habitual cara seria y desgano, como exigiendo orden pero aunque la parte que más sorprendía ante los ojos de Jun, Suigintou y Hinaichigo era lo siguiente a mención…

Shinku tenía su peinado en dos coletas mientras que sus dos mechones finalizando con rizos estaban ahí, por alguna razón le quedaba bien (Tirando a nuevo estilo de tsundere) pero la parte que podría matar de risa a cualquier persona en la actualidad era uno de esos bañadores antiguos, de aquellos con rayas con mangas cortas y de pantalón corto que remarcaban su cuerpo pero que a los ojos de una persona de la época actual era un motivo para morirse de la risa

-En serio es una pena ya que por fin estamos de vacaciones- Los dos pobres, chico y muñeca se mordían los labios con tal de no burlarse de ella- ¿Por favor podrían dejar de hacer ruido?

Los dos seres temblaron hasta que no pudieron contener la risa, ambos explotaron a carcajadas mientras Suigintou se abrazaba del cuello del Jun, luego el hikkikori abrazó a la rosa negra y luego la alzó hasta se tiraron al suelo mientras Shinku estaba con cara de indignación, luego de unos dos minutos de risa los dos buenos amigos (Que no eran tan amigos) se pararon hasta ponerse tranquilos pero una vez más se rieron

-Jajaja… ¿Qué pasa Shinku? ¡¿Eres una cavernícola?!- Se burló Suigintou mientras se arrodillaba contra el suelo

-Hahaha, vaya Shinku…. Jajaja, no tienes sentido de la moda- Decía Jun que ya estaba con el estómago dolido de tanto reír hasta que volvieron a tranquilizarse, al menos ya a la tercera se contenían pero era evidente que la propia inglesa se hizo quedar en ridículo con ese bañador puesto

-Bueno querida Shinku, supongo que…- La prusiana miraba de reojo a su eterna rival mientras su cara denotaba malicia como maldad- Supongo que esa prenda combina con tu cuerpo plano…

-Shinku, ¿Eres como yo-nano?- Dijo Hinaichigo cuya inocencia y ternura hacía empeorar el momento mientras Shinku estaba muda y por cómo iban las cosas iba a tomar este asunto muy personal sobre todo con Suigintou

-Ya sabes, una tierna y linda loli como yo

-¡PECHOS PLANOS!- Ahora era Jun que se burlaba de ella a lo cual la inglesa decide irse para luego llegar con una manguera grande y en menos de nada lanza una ráfaga de agua que manda a volar a la primera muñeca y luego a Jun pero tenía su momento de vengarse de su eterna rival mientras rociaba más y más sobre la pobre prusiana la cual gritaba hasta pedía perdón pero cuando Shinku se enojaba no había misericordia.

(…)

Nori estaba afuera del camerino mientras sostenía lo que podía ser un bañador negro y de los actuales (Por favor no burlarse de Shinku o no vivirán para contarlo) mientras un brazo de tez blanca como suave cual pluma de cisne tomaba la prenda mientras el vestido negro de Suigintou estaba colgado en el patio

-Suigintou-chan, disculpa pero esta es el único traje de baño que nos queda

Después de unos dos minutos la prusiana salió haciendo que todos quedaran con cara de WTF pero luego se sonrojaron, Jun como Shinku estaban con la boca abierta mientras Nori estaba con una cara bien kawaii como dijera "¡Ay pero que linda!", y de hecho lo era ya que Suigintou estaba usando un bañador negro como tal, que daba a entender que era de las siete Rozen Maiden que tenía mejor busto (Pechuga y muslo pero sin llegar a ser exagerado), sus piernas esbeltas, cuerpo marcado, cabello plateado y ojos magenta tirando a carmín… Era un ángel caído a la tierra en todo su esplendor, en verdad sí que tenía lo suyo mientras que de fondo sonaba el meme de Careless Whisper.

-Por cierto humana- Estaba con una cara de "¿Cómo llegué a esto?"- ¿Por qué también tengo que vestir así?

-Bueno…- Nori como Hinaichigo estaban con su móvil y su cámara tomando fotos sin cesar sobre Suigintou como si esta fuera una especie de supermodelo- Al menos hasta que se te seque la ropa, primor- Le hizo un silbido a lo "Oh la la"

Mientras tanto Shinku estaba en blanco, estaba de piedra y hasta en silencio mientras que en su mente se escuchaba una canción mientras de la nada estaba la misma Suigintou posando como una supermodelo y usando un bikini de cada color hasta podría jurar que usaba tangas que remarcaban sus glúteos, eso para Shinku era como una rara visión de la cual quería limpiarse la vista como si de un sueño se tratase o trataba de tomar una taza de su té pero aunque lo escupiera o exigía a Jun que lo hiciera más caliente no podía evitar como borrar la belleza que presenciaba sus ojos.

**Bikini, sports, ponchin**

**Bikini, sports, ponchin**

**Bikini, sports, ponchin**

**Monki supana, big ponchin**

**Bikini, sports, ponchin**

**Bikini, sports, ponchin**

**Bikini, sports, ponchin**

**Monki sports, big ponchin**

**Bikini, sports, ponchin**

**Bikini, sports, ponchin**

**Bikini, sports, ponchin**

**Monki supana, big ponchin**

**Bikini, sports, ponchin**

**Bikini, sports, ponchin**

**Bikini, sports, ponchin**

**Monki supana, big ponchin**

De hecho hasta imaginaba que hacía sus cosas cotidianas sin dejar de lado ese lindo bikini negro o cualquier ropa interior, todo le lucía bastante bien… Ni siquiera golpeando a un papparazzi no podía quitar a ese ángel sexy de su mente y en menos de nada todo se volvió caos y confusión cuando aparte de ella estaban Nori, Suiseiseki, Mitsu, Megu y Barakishou silbando y gritando como fangirls al ver a los siguientes modelos en bikini y bóxers

**Hitotsu hito yorika macho**

**Futatsu futagoza no banchou**

**Mittsu himitsu Mister Disco**

**(¡Dance flower! ¡Dance flower!)**

Las dos modelos eran Souseiseki que usaba su sombrero pero usaba un bikini azul que remarcaba su cuerpo como su busto, Kanaria que estaba usando uno verde, ambas chica hacían poses de fisiculturismo; y los dos modelos de bóxers eran Jun que estaba con su cuerpo decente pero fornido y algo esbelto, usaba unos bóxers blancos con un círculo rojo en la entrepierna y estando sin gafas pues tenía su encanto. El último modelo era Enju el cual como era más alto obviamente tenía más físico tirando a un salido del gimnasio, el juguetero usaba unos bóxers violetas con una rosa en el centro, ambos también hacían esas poses musculosas.

No faltaba la lluvia de flores y rosas como la tiradera de sostenes y bragas hacia los cinco modelos que seguían haciendo poses geniales de fisiculturista, hasta que el punto final se hizo presente y fue cuando de la nada estaba su ídolo favorito, de ese programa que solía ver y era nada más ni menos que Kun Kun el cual tenía un cuerpo de hombre envidiable, abdominales marcados, pectorales en alto, bíceps listos para la acción y unos calzoncillos con la bandera de la Gran Bretaña que remarcaba sus atributos y sus glúteos… Eso era para darse un buen sangrado nasal o un buen orgasmo.

**Iyasu! Tetsuki kazuno hosutesu**

**Mita su! 16 R piston**

**¡Dynamite Extasis!**

**Bikini sports za**

**Monki supana ponchin**

La pobre Shinku era victima de la zukulencia, de la zabroshura y de la rikura… No esperaba que Kun Kun fuera parte de ello pero no podía resistirse, queda con cara de boba en cuestión de nada hasta que cierta voz de su cierta rival la saca de aquel rollo.

-Oye, despierta Shinku- La prusiana le movía la mano con tal de sacarla del trance- Pareces que estás viendo ángeles o algo

La inglesa sacudió la cabeza en menos de nada hasta volver al mundo real, en menos de nada sabía que debía usar el sarcasmo o la burla con tal de hacer cabrear a la primera muñeca, la rosa roja sonrió de forma maliciosa mientras le decía a su rival

-¿Ángeles? Sólo veo a una basura- Esa última palabra iba a ser un detonante para la rosa negra la cual obviamente entraría en un estado de ira incontrolable pero no pasó mucho cuando Shinku volvió a quedar con cara de idiota al ver el deslumbrante cuerpo de su rival

-Una basura bonita… Una basura bien hecha… Una basura hermosa

Eso dejaba a todos algo incomodos como raros mientras Suigintou estaba mirando de manera destilante y fulminante a la inglesa que sonreía como una ebria hasta que ésta cayó al suelo bocabajo y en menos de nada un charco de sangre estaba rodeando su cuerpo, Suigintou quedó muy extrañada al ver aquello, ok, quizás era la imagen que quería de una Shinku, su rival pidiendo clemencia mientras le arrebataba su Rosa Mística y ser reducida a basura, tal como lo deseaba pero en serio no contaba que fuese por un sangrado nasal y para peor no sabía del motivo.

Prefirió ignorar el asunto y ahora encaró a los demás argumentando acerca de su traje de baño

-¡No visto esa cosa porque quiera! ¡Ustedes eligieron sus trajes de baño por propia voluntad!- En menos de nada llevó a rastras a Shinku mientras se entró en la piscina con Hinaichigo y en menos de nada las tres muñecas empezaron a jugar dándose chapuzones de agua, Shinku recobró la conciencia más tarde y en menos de nada la verdadera batalla comenzó.

Mientras tanto a la distancia en el pasillo trasero Jun y Nori estaban sentados contemplando la escena, parecía tan diferente que cuando se peleaban en el juego de Alice aunque conmovedor debido a que todas las siete muñecas eran hermanas y del mismo padre. Nori sonreía algo tenue y un poco triste

-En verdad Shinku como las demás son buenas amigas, ¿No?

-Quizás pero cuando se trata de esas dos- Jun señaló a Shinku como a Suigintou- Cuando se trata de algo entre esas dos, no se tiene remedio… Son tal para cual- Y de hecho cuando el hikkikomori hacía mención de su rivalidad, las dos muñecas se estaban peleando tipo lucha libre o intentos de judo, al menos no habían ni sus habilidades como sus poderes no estaban a la orden del día pero por ahora que entre ambas se rivalizaban a lo tonto era reconfortante.


	3. Chapter 3

Después de jugar sin cesar en esa piscina improvisada Hiniaichigo comenzó a reírse como a saltar de alegría mientras recibía o lanzaba chapuzones de agua por parte de sus hermanas mayores aunque las dos, primera y quinta muñeca, rosas roja y negra, inglesa y prusiana estaban jugando a las luchas donde entre la una y la otra se igualaban, no importaba como esas dos eran difíciles de remediar, de hecho así era su relación.

La sexta muñeca en cambio la disfrutaba muy bien aunque tenía que lidiar siendo el referí hasta que entre ambas muñecas rivales se dio como siempre un empate. Hinaichigo en menos de nada exclamó de alegría hasta intentar pegar un grito en el cielo.

-¡Ah, que divertido-nano!- En menos de nada le dijo a Jun el cual se estaba aliviando del intenso calor con un abanico-¡Oye, Jun! ¿El océano de verdad también es muy divertido?

-Sí, en realidad el océano de verdad es aún más increíble- Respondía el muchacho mientras miraba fijamente a una Shinku sumergida hasta los hombros y haciendo un puchero de enojo, por alguna razón le causaba hasta quería reír pero por su bien no quería hacerlo aunque eso se lo merecía por ser de en vez en cuando una pequeña mandona.

-¿Eh? ¿Eso es verdad?- La pregunta de la muñeca rosa lo sacó de aquello

-Sí, es enorme- Extendió los brazos con tal de darle una breve y sencilla explicación pero lo bastante efectiva para entenderlo- Es más grande que la ciudad

-¡No puede ser-nano!- Tenía los ojos estrellados mientras tenía una mirada tierna- Suena lindo, si Hina no fuera una muñeca podría ir al océano a jugar

En ese instante estaba Suigintou jugando a los pulsos con Shinku cuando oyó aquello de hecho las palabras dichas por la sexta muñeca eran similares a lo que dijo Megu esta mañana

FLASHBACK

Megu como siempre estaba sentada comiendo una sandía mientras que Suigintou por costumbre estaba sentada en la ventana de su cuarto. Hubo un silencio hasta que Megu dijo mientras veía unas imágenes por medio de su móvil

-Ya que estoy en el hospital en verdad no puedo notarlo pero ya es verano, ¿No?- Tenía la mirada baja como si sintiera una frustración enorme- Me gustaría ver el océano y sería muy lindo si hubiera un océano cerca del hospital

PLANO ACTUAL

Sugintou en menos de nada se detuvo para luego recordar ir al hospital, ella a pesar de no haber expresado o haberlo dicho le prometió esa promesa de ir al mar y dárselo pero viendo las circunstancias como la realidad decidió aceptar que eso era más grande como enorme de lo que esperaba. Se paró en la piscina mientras Hinaichigo estaba en frente y Shinku estaba con el agua hasta los hombros, de hecho ya sabía a qué venía el gesto en la cara de su rival.

-Me voy- Típicas palabras cortas a lo cual se disponía para colocarse su tradicional vestido negro y emprender vuelo hacia el hospital no sin antes detenerse en ese instante estando de espaldas y sin mover un solo pie

-¿Por qué te vas de repente?- Preguntó Jun mientras estaba trayendo una toalla para cubrir a Shinku que por cierto le ordenó que lo hiciera

-No es de repente, nada más estaba matando el tiempo hasta que mi ropa se secara

-Bueno eso es verdad pero…- El hikkikomori se acomodaba los lentes- Se notaba que lo disfrutabas

-Y hablando de diversión- La primera muñeca dirigió sus magentas hacia su eterna rival y posible amorío tsundere, la quinta muñeca ya sabía esa mirada como la frase mental que se recibía entre ambas, la próxima vez era el mismo asunto a ajustar y esa vez era la definitiva (Por enésima vez), agarrarle la Rosa Mística, digo, arrebatarle su Rosa Mística y el campo de batalla sería en el oscurito, digo, en el motel más cercano, digo, en la zona N.

Ya había perdido bastante tiempo haciendo el tonto con esa niñita consentida de papi Rozen, la próxima vez no iba a terminar con algo bonito. La próxima vez que se veían iban a luchar en serio y el premio a consagrar era la vida de una de las dos y esa vida debía ser Shinku y ese día iba a derrotarla como si fuese la última cosa que hiciera en su vida.

Le deseaba buena suerte y que lo disfrutara por el momento aunque sería poco porque a final de cuentas la mataría, y obtendría lo necesario para ser Alice y obtener el amor de su padre, el cual según ella lo tenía merecido por ser la muñeca primogénita.

-Ya me voy- Comenzó a alzar sus alas pero una voz infantil como conocida la dejó en pausa

-¡Espera Suigintou!- La prusiana giró al ver a la sexta muñeca la cual con sus inocentes y nobles ojos verdes y su cara de sinceridad le estaba entregando una caracola… ¿Caracola? Sí, aquel caparazón que le entregó Jun esta mañana, ¿Qué tramaba? ¿Por qué hacía esto? ¿Cuáles eran sus motivos?

-Toma, te la regalo-nano- Le sonrió mientras ofrecía esa caracola mientras Suigintou por motivos de etiqueta se acercó hacia su hermanita menor con tal de recibir esa caracola mientras que Jun y Shinku no decían nada pero estaban impresionados por la humildad y bondad de Hinaichigo.

-Esta caracola emite el sonido del océano- Le señaló que debía colocárselo en la oreja- Esta caracola emite el sonido del océano- La prusiana quedó muda al tener esa caracola en sus manos, de hecho no entendía que pasaba, ahora el mar era más grande que rodeaba al mundo pero ¿Ahora estaba dentro de una caracola? Sólo esperaba que no fuera una trolleada y que no sea una referencia a cierto capítulo de Bob Esponja.

-Estabas buscando el océano, ¿No-nano?- La rosa negra se sonrojó y sin decir nada se llevó la caracola emprendiendo vuelo hacia el hospital mientras los demás se despedían de ella pero eso sí cuando se iban a volver a ver quedaban en claro que volverían a ser los peores enemigos sobre todo con Shinku la cual era su meta a vencer

(…)

La primera muñeca le contó a Megu acerca de su día mientras la joven enferma estaba sonriendo de esa anécdota de la piscina como del calzón chino que le impuso aquella peligris en esa piscina cristiana. Después le contó sobre la caracola y en menos de nada la joven pelinegra se lo puso para luego sentir esa sensación de estar en un lugar de arena blanca, palmeras grandes y hermosas aguas azules con sus olas susurrantes hasta creería que escuchó una tonada hawaiiana.

Suigintou como siempre estaba sentada en la ventana viendo como la urbe se ponía en mil colores con sus luces hasta el suelo mientras las personas como los autos iban en bandadas hacia sus hogares o lugares de trabajo sin olvidar los sonidos característicos entre ellos, luego veía las estrellas y la luna llena que por cierto era uno de sus paisajes favoritos.

-Puedo escuchar el océano- Decía Megu que se maravillaba ante el suceso que ocurría en sus oídos y miró a su ángel, Tenshi, como a veces le decía la cual seguía mirando la luna llena

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó y rió bajito mientras Suigintou se volteó, estaba sonrojada como asustada como si hubiese estado haciendo un acto tonto

-Eh… Nada, no me pasa nada- Respondió con voz temblorosa mientras el rojo aumentaba en sus mejillas, la niña enferma decidió cambiar de tema y sonreírle de manera tierna, estaba agradecida

-Suigintou, gracias

Suigintou siguió callada mientras aquella palabra resonaba en su cabeza, aquella que nunca escuchó en su pasado y de sus antiguos médium, Megu fue la única humana que agradeció todo sus intentos en cuidarla o protegerla de hecho aunque no lo sabía la rosa negra rezaba por ella y por su salud.

No creía que alguien como Hinaichigo fuera tan gentil y tan buena, de hecho no se le esperaba de que la Rozen Maiden más infantil e inocente como tierna tuviera un corazón de oro, sacrificó su regalo con tal de alegrar a otro ser… Nobleza y humildad, Suigintou sonreía conmovida mientras veía la luna y por alguna razón estaba ahí, la cara de la sexta muñeca sonriendo tan infantil como nunca.

-Gracias, Hinaichigo…

Poema dedicado a Sugintou, escrito por Castiel YK

**Ángel negro de Luna Llena**

**Bello vestido y buena forma de ser**

**Que descuido de Dios el no poder ver**

**Aquella hermosura dentro de su ser**

**Aquel amor que profeso aun sin conocer**

**Hermosa rosa negra**

**No inundes sueños con lágrimas**

**Cada vez que la veo siento la muerte**

**Pétalos que arrancaron**

**Alas destrozadas**

**Pero sigue en pie de la lucha**

**Aunque el silencio continúe**

**Su corazón grita**

**Amargura sentida**

**Si se quiere, se evita**

**Rosa negra**

**Elegancia admirable**

**Tu voz resonante y sarcasmo queriendo siempre ocultar**

**Aquella inferioridad**

**La podrás superar**

**No importa estar incompleta**

**Siempre has sido completa**

**Pero no quieres ver lo que siempre te han mostrado**

**Y aunque del resto te han apartado**

**Y tú gritas al silencio que prefieres la soledad**

**Tú corazón te desobedece**

**Confusa esta tu mente**

**Hecho un total caos**

**Aún sigue latente aquella cruel realidad**

**Porque siempre buscas que te vean perfecta**

**Como una paloma queriendo ser libre**

**Mas como las flores no puedes volar**

**No escondas tu dolor**

**Haz tus alas despegar**

**Como un ave**

**Emprende tu vuelo**

**No tengas miedo de fallar nuevamente**

**Que aun estará la certeza de brillar claramente**

**En tu infinita oscuridad**

**En ese terrible túnel de soledad**

**Quieres escapar mas no puedes**

**De esas espinas tu corazón te duele**

**Sabes que soportar es algo duro**

**Pero valdrá la pena en el futuro…**


End file.
